


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°10 : Bonhomme de neige

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Severus et Lily décident de passer leur après-midi dans le parc enneigé de l'école.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°10 : Bonhomme de neige

**Author's Note:**

> Un incontournable de ce thème de l'hiver et de Noël : le bonhomme de neige.  
> Pour cette fois, nous retrouvons à nouveau Lily et Severus, disons la même année que lors de l'OS du jour n°5 (du samedi 5 décembre, alors), dans lequel ils auraient décidé de profiter à fond de leurs vacances pour s'amuser dans la neige. ;)

**Jeudi 10 décembre 2015**

 

 

Lily avait proposé de sortir profiter de la neige qui recouvrait le parc de Hogwarts. Severus avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait enfin une occasion d'avoir d'excellents souvenirs de lui avec sa meilleure amie.

Emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes, couverts de gants, d'écharpes et de bonnets, chaussés de bottes fourrées, ils étaient sortis. Le froid mordit aussi leur peau, mais cela ne les découragea pas. Severus s'assura que la grande porte était bien fermée.

Lily se retourna brusquement et lui lança quelque chose de poudreux et froid au visage. Une boule de neige. Severus la regarda dans les yeux. « Très bien, elle l'aura voulu », songea-t-il. Il se baissa et ramassa de la neige dans sa main et la lança sur Lily. La jeune fille rit et ils entamèrent ainsi une joyeuse bataille.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, frigorifiés par la neige qui se trouvait sur eux, ils s'arrêtèrent, et, d'un commun accord, commencèrent la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

Le corps prit rapidement forme. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par une tête. Lily eut ensuite l'idée de faire apparaître une carotte pour offrir un nez à leur œuvre, tandis que Severus se chargea de trouver des cailloux et des branches de bois. Les premiers firent office d'yeux et de bouche, et les deuxièmes servirent à donner des bras – certes maigrelets, mais des bras quand même – à leur bonhomme de neige.

Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent et admirèrent leur fruit de leur travail. Ils étaient plutôt contents.

Severus, lui, s'était bien amusé lors de cette heure passée avec Lily. Il espérait que ce serait de nouveau le cas un jour.


End file.
